1. Field of the Invention
The present inention relates to a method of binding sulfur compounds which are produced as reaction products during the combustion of sulfur-containing fuels in a charging bed or fluidized bed furnace at temperatures above 1000.degree. C., with the method being effected by the addition of additives. The present invention also relates to the utilization of this method with chargin bed or fluidized bed furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfur dioxide is produced when sulfur-containing fuels are burned in chargin bed or fluidized bed furnaces. There is known that this sulfur dioxide can be bound by addition additives to fluidized bed furnaces which are operated at temperatures below 1000.degree. C. Above these temperatures, the desulfurization effect is reduced due to the effect of temperature on the reaction. The high temperature can trigger phenomena which have an adverse effect on the operation of the furnace, such as the formation of slag on the heating surfaces of charging bed furnaces, or the formation of slag in the fluidized bed of fluidized bed furnaces.
An object of the present invention, while retaining the previously mentioned type of furnace, is to provide a sulfur-binding in the resulting flue gases by adding additives at a location at which the conditions are maintained which avoid the aforementioned drawbacks.